Broken Promises & Broken Hearts
by Cloverrrrrrrrrr
Summary: The last Olympian. What happens to Percy when he gets a call saying the poisoned blade takes Annabeth's life? Can he still defeat Kronos? - percabeth oneshot - worth reading, I promise.


Warning: Deeply depressing.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor the story line. All rights to Rick Riordan.

* * *

Percy's Point of View

The day was August 17th. A day of the second 2nd Titan war. The day before my 16th birthday. The day before Olympus would be saved or destroyed. The day that Annabeth Chase took Ethan Nakamura's poisoned knife for me.

There was this weird feeling that shot down my spine and spread throughout my body. It was like the old saying of someone walking on your grave. I think I knew that in that moment, I was going to die.

But, I didn't. Instead, I hear Annabeth scream out in pure pain. She falls to the floor of the bridge, covered in the blood that was pouring out of her arm. Judging by the position of the knife, it would have connected to my back. The small of my spine. My weak spot.

Then, something in me just...snapped.

I screamed for Blackjack. He picked her up and took her away, fast as light.

And then I turned to the boy I have grown to hate. Ethan Nakamura.

I brought the hilt of the sword so hard against his head that it left a dent in his helmet.

Then I turn to Kronos. He smiles and speaks. "Bravely fought, Percy Jackson. Now die."

He charged and I met his scythe with Riptide. His golden eyes widened. I kicked out his feet from under him and then stabbed downward. He rolled out of the way and stood up. His eyes showed annoyance and...respect?

"You had the courage to bathe in the Styx. If only you could've been my host, Perseus Jackson. But it doesn't matter. I am still Titan. And you, a mere demigod, half mortal." He stabbed his scythe into the bridge and sent a wave of force towards us. Everyone was pushed in different directions, even Luk- Sorry, Kronos' own men.

Anger bubbled inside me. I stood up and looked at the bridge. It was weak. Maybe I could...no, no way that it would work. But it did.

I stabbed Riptide into the bridge, all the way down to it's hilt. Salt-water flew out of the crack. I pull out my sword and backed away as the fissure grew. The bridge shook and started to crumble.

When the chaos died down there was a huge chasm between the evil and the bad.

Kronos' eyes lock with mine. He almost looked surprised, yet a smile grew on his face. "Until later, Jackson."

* * *

I finally reach were Annabeth is laying. her skin is a pale green. Everywhere.

"Percy," she says, groaning in pain.

I sit down beside her, grabbing her hand.

"Why did you take that knife, Annabeth?"

She laughs, then winches in pain. "Don't pretend you wouldn't do the same for me."

It was the honest truth. Somehow it still felt like someone stabbed a blade into me too.

"Annabeth, if you wouldn't have taken that knife...I would've died."

"Your Achilles heel?" She asked.

I nodded. "How did you know to take that knife?"

"I...I'm not sure...I just felt it."

"Never, ever do that again. I'm serious. I don't know what I would've done if you would have died."

Annabeth smiles weakly. "You cannot control me, Perseus Jackson."

"Oh? Watch me, Wise Girl," I say.

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "You owe me, by the way."

I sigh, but smile. "What do you want?"

"Actually, I think it's what you want."

"What are you-"

I stop mid-sentence when Annabeth taps her lips twice. I raise an eyebrow and she rolls her eyes in return.

"Well, Seaweed Brain, you gonna kiss me or-"

I press my lips against hers. I don't know how long this went on (thanks to ADHD, of course) but I don't suppose it really matters. That length of time was probably one of the greatest moments of my entire life.

Annabeth pulls back, a smile playing on her lips.

"What was that for?" I ask, a smirk on my face.

"I told you that if you came back alive you might just get that kiss. It was only fair."

"Pleasure doing business with you Miss Chase," I say, stroking through her curly hair.

"You've got a war to win, Seaweed Brain. I'll be back on my feet soon enough. Go!" She says.

"Yes ma'am!" I salute her. Just as I begin to turn and leave, her good arm extends towards me. She takes ahold of my shirt and pulls me so I'm standing over her. She forces my head to her level. And my lips meet hers halfway.

"You're my bravest friend," she mummers against my lips. "Fight for me."

* * *

When I answered that call, I didn't know who was calling, or why. But as soon as I heard the news, everything crumbled. I don't know how to describe the feeling.

"How?" I ask, my voice cracked.

"We thought she was doing great. The poison still spread somehow. I don't feel any pulse. I-I think she's gone. Percy-I-I...am so sorry."

It was early morning on August 18th when I got the news that Annabeth Chase was dead. And all I saw was red.

* * *

This is the end. Olympus to preserve to raze.

Kronos and I fight. Stab, duck, dodge, duck, stab, block, stab, block, block, duck; it never ended.

"Give it up, Jackson!" Kronos hissed. "Where's that pretty girlfriend of yours?"

I am not sure what all happened, but suddenly I had the lord of the titans pinned to the ground, screaming at the top of my lungs, tears streaming down my face.

"She DIED! Annabeth lost her whole life because of you, Luke!"

"I...am the L...lord of time! Luke is...gone!" His eyes flicker back to blue, but soon flash back to gold.

"I saw those flashbacks, you know," I say, struggling to keep him down. "You promised to protect her. That you'd be a family. You were supposed to watch out for her. SHE IS DEAD, YOU HEAR ME? GONE. BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T KEEP YOUR DAMN PROMISE!" I get thrown away from the titan/demigod.

I can't reach Riptide, so I grab Annabeth's knife that I've been keeping with me.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, LUKE!"

The titan lord stabs me in the chest, but I just laugh, an evil, broken laugh.

"Oh how I only wish I could die. Just. Like. Annabeth."

"I-I am the-" His eyes flick back and forth between colors, like Luke was battling for control. "Percy," he whispers, Luke's voice, for the first time. "Give me-NO-the knife...I must..I can-I WILL REACH TITAN FORM!-Give me the knife!"

Luke's body began to glow gold as he stumbled about.

I must choose. To trust, or to not. I'm out of time anyways, so I hand the knife to Luke. While battling himself, he unlatched the side of his armor and stabbed himself just under his left arm. He bellowed in pain. The entire room shook and I had to look away as an aura of energy surrounded him. When I looked back, He was just Luke. A dying Luke.

I rushed to his side.

He began to weep.

"Is..Annabeth really..." He trails off.

"Yes," I answer, a little harsher than intended.

"I never...wanted...this. I...loved her." He gripped my shirt. His hand was as hot as a fire.

"You and me both," I say, tears falling down my cheeks.

Luke nods, shutting his eyes. His hand goes slack.

* * *

"PERCY JACKSON!" My father's voice echoes in the throne room.

I bow to Zeus and then knelt at my father's feet.

"Rise, my son," Poseidon says.

"A great hero must be rewarded," the sea god said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"

Surprisingly, no one spoke up. Most of the Olympians hate me.

"The Council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods. The greatest gift. It has not been given to any mortal hero for many centuries but, Perseus Jackson—if you wish it—you shall be made a god. Immortal."

I look Zeus in the eye. "No, my Lord."

The Council was silent. The gods frowned at each other like they must have misheard.

"No?" Zeus said. "You are...turning down our generous gift?" He sounded angry, but I could not care less.

"Yes I am. I'm honored and everything, don't get me wrong."

"Why?" Poseidon asked.

"Because I want nothing more than to die," I say. I don't wait for an answer. I turn to leave. All of the sudden a demigod of Apollo bust through the doors, helping Annbeth walk.

ANNABETH.

I rush towards her at top speed and wrap her in my arms. She buries her head in the crook of my neck.

"You're alive.."

The boy next to her speaks. "I didn't feel a pulse, but it was just so weak you couldn't tell it was there."

Zeus clears his throat. We turn towards him. Annabeth bows.

"It's turns out Luke thinking Annabeth was dead was what helped Percy defeat kronos. So Annabeth is deserving of the great gift also. Does anyone disagree?"

Wow, the Olympians agreeing. Must be magic after all.

"Do you two accept our gracious gift?" Zeus asks.

Annabeth and I exchange glances. We both answer at the same time. "Yes." Her fingers lace with mine.

Forever. We have forever.

**_authors note- hahahahahaha you thought I killed off annabeth haha no_**


End file.
